thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Railway Show Engines
Railway Show Engines is a spin-off of The Adventures on Sodor, the series was cancelled in March 2018, due to OliverDuckandToad11's absence. Each story was to revolve around each of the international engines coming to help out on the Fat Controller's railway. Each episode would've air every Wednesday and Friday starting from August 4th, 2017, with the exception of August 11th, due to the release of The Great Storm of Sodor. The series took a big hiatus due to OliverDuckandToad11 having school, the series was to re-continue on September 27th, 2017, but it unfortunately wasn't able to continue, so as of March 2018. The series was completely cancelled, it would've had thirteen episodes, though only five were released. OliverDuckandToad11 decided to make the mini-series, as the international engines won't be appearing in the main series. Episodes Released episodes # Vinnie's Vicious Deed - Vinnie is sent to help out on the Fat Controller's railway, but gives grief to the other engines and causes trouble, but his good side forms when he saves Spencer from the Sodor Suspension Bridge. # Red and Fast - Axel is sent to Sodor to help out with the busyness on the railway, but James is jealous because of his red paint and speed. # Brave, Sleek and Strong - Yong Bao is sent to Sodor and helps out with the busy passenger run, but when a storm comes, it's up to him to save the passengers. # Reckless Raul - Raul is sent to take a train into the mountains, but his reckless behaviour causes him to end up hanging over the Cliffside. # Accidental Ashima - Ashima accidentally causes a crash, and hides away, thinking that the Fat Controller will send her back to India. Cancelled episodes # Green Team - Gina is sent to work on the Little Western, but later crashes and ends up in the sea at Arlesburgh Harbour. # Shane and the Utility Wagons - Shane is sent to Sodor to help take a long goods train to Vicarstown, but a group of utility wagons causes trouble for him. # Freighting Frieda - Frieda thinks she is strong enough to pull twenty trucks, but she soon gets what she deserves. # Clattering Carlos - Carlos is told to take a train of tools to the steamworks, but one of the tools accidentally ends up in his tank. # Best Decorated Engine - A best decorated engine competition is being held on Sodor, and James tries to think of a way to beat Rajiv. # Ivan's Devious Deed - Diesel 10 gets Ivan to join his group of 'evil diesels' and starts causing trouble. # Electric Egos - Etienne is sent to work on the Peel Godred Branch Line and makes friends with the other electric engines. # Goodbye Internationals - It is time for the internationals to go home, but Vinnie has been confirmed missing, so the other engines try to find him. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Murdoch * Spencer * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Connor * Porter * Hank * Ashima * Vinnie * Axel * Yong Bao * Raul * Diesel * BoCo * Salty * Paxton * Philip * Ivan * Stafford * Rheneas * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Trevor * Cranky * The Fat Controller * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Winston (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Bradford (cameo) * The Slip Coaches (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Rajiv (flashback; cameo) * Shane (flashback; cameo) * Frieda (flashback; cameo) * Gina (flashback; cameo) * Etienne (flashback; cameo) * Bill and Ben (mentioned) * Stephen (mentioned) * Diesel 10 (mentioned) Category:Spin-off Series Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Railway Show Engines